Welcome to North Vale High
by Lepidotzoro
Summary: Carlos switches schools. Carlos investigates weirdness of new school. Carlos somehow manages to make the morning Student Broadcast host fall in love with him. And he'd be damned before doing the same, back. Cecilos, Slash, M for later chapters.
1. A new man came into town today

The back of an empty bus for five hours straight might've been a peaceful opportunity to think, but it also grows to hurt the bones in your backside, and not to mention become incredibly boring.

You'd think, as they were so accommodating about accepting him into private school over the phone, they could have sent a private helicopter or something.

Carlos snickered to himself after four and a half hours of no expression, and found himself smiling just as the campus came into view from the stretch of highway.

It was huge. Absolutely huge, like a city composed of nothing but one giant rectangular building with rectangular branch-offs on the horizon. It must've put the Mall of America to shame. The exit was coming up, but it would still be a while before they arrived. It stood on its own in the middle of the harshest portions of the Nevada plains, not a tree in sight, and naturally, that's what made it so visible from so far away.

He watched it as they passed, and it got closer and closer, then paralleled the bus before sinking back into the horizon behind it. It never left sight once it entered, though, and from that moment to the end of the next three years, probably never would.

Carlos sat back, still wearing a tiny smile. He felt lucky, so incredibly lucky, and so grateful. He couldn't wait to meet with his old teacher, now a boarding school professor at North Vale Private High.

…_Why was it called North? Wasn't it sort of south…?_

…Anyway, if said professor hadn't gotten this job he never would have gotten in. He wouldn't have even known it existed, as in addition to recommending Carlos as a student to the board of directors, it was Professor… well… what was his name again? Anyway, he also informed Carlos of the schools existence, and it's impressive lab equipment and close proximity to natural and currently unexplained phenomenon. Carlos wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but the acceptance letter was his ticket out of places he would prefer not to remember, so it was an awesome new opportunity on all accounts.

There was a sign in the distance, standing at the side of the rode, just in front of the exit. In big, white letters with a pitch-black background, it read 'Welcome to North Vale High."

It started to change, like a billboard programmed to turn panels every five seconds or so to display another message on the other side. He had to squint to try and catch it, as it wasn't very well timed, sort of slow, and they were already about to pass it. It only got about half revealed before the bus zipped by and left it behind. Carlos jerked his head around to follow after it, wide-eyed in disbelief. It was only just barely revealed, but he could have sworn the other side said… well… no, that was impossible. And silly, they wouldn't put up a billboard just for him.

But he could have sworn it said his _name._

He shook that off, and relaxed into the seat. Still a half-hour or so to go, might as well stay comfortable. And try to ignore the fact that his butt had gone completely numb.

o-o-o-o

It was late in the day, and regular school hours were probably over. He was sure there were some students who'd chosen to take night classes, but he hoped the halls would be mostly empty. He hoped to talk his schedule through with the staff, get his dorm number, and get there to unpack. Almost six bags of crap, much of it textbooks and other school related supplies, and the bus driver didn't bother to offer help, or even look in his direction.

The bus dropped him at the main entrance. The outside was sort of bland for such a prestigious place. Just a pair of large, dark-colored gates that lead to a large pavilion (shielding those outside from what, he wondered, as it couldn't have rained often here at all.)

Above the gates the words, again 'Welcome to North Vale High' were inscribed into what appeared to be a black ceramic. Everything around here was either black or some darkened color. Didn't that attract sunlight? It didn't seem like a practical color choice for a school in the middle of the desert, was all he was saying.

He sighed, because it looks like the gates didn't have a buzzer, and he would have to push them open manually. This was an irritating problem when he had skillfully hung most of his luggage over his shoulders, hoping to walk it all in on the first trip. But if he was going to open this thing, he'd probably have to set most of it down.

He wished he would have thought to change before leaving that morning. He'd woken up hours early, as he often did, and decided to continue some little past-time research projects in his father's lab before he left. He wouldn't see them again, or continue, but he liked to keep his mind occupied.

Still, he really should have taken off and packed the lab coat he was currently wearing instead of assuming it would be all right to wear what was, in technicality, a _jacket_ in the middle of a hundred-degree-plus desert. The bus had some impressive air conditioning, but as soon as he stepped out he wanted to curl up and melt. He would have taken it off, except that also would have meant setting down some bags. Anyway, since he was going to have to unload in front of the gates anyway, might as well undress, too.

Or, take his coat off, that was…

He'd only put one bag down before he noticed someone on the inside walking toward the gates, toward him.

He looked welcoming, whoever he was, with a movie-star smile that could be recognized from a distance and a posture that suggested strong pride and dignity. Carlos immediately felt like a slouch, with five bags hanging off his shoulders, weighing them down, and one crumpled at his feet. Damn it, his glasses were even slightly crooked but he didn't have a hand available to fix them. What a horrible first impression. He hoped this guy was just a student and not someone he had to impress. He did appear somewhat young.

The man didn't open the gates when he arrived, just kind of stood, there, looking. Which Carlos found both odd and annoying. Why wasn't he being let in?

Oh, shit! Of course, he had to show his credentials! They couldn't just let in any bum off the street with some luggage! …Not that there were any bums, or streets around here.

"Ah!" He let four more of the bags fall to the ground as he fumbled around in the pockets of his labcoat to find the acceptance letter. Another reason he'd kept it on, and a good thing too.

He found it in one of the lower pockets, near his knee, and started to pull it out. The corner got stuck and he cursed as he struggled to remove it, then froze at the sound of clanging metal. He blinked, and looked up.

"I saw you as I passed by one of the windows." The man said, having opened the gate and stood aside from it, holding his hand out invitingly. "You're some kind of scientist…" he said. "…aren't you." He said it like he was the cleverest person in the world for having figured it out. As if the labcoat wasn't a dead give-away.

"Well, I'm getting there…" Carlos said, mumbling just a little. He wasn't really officially a scientist yet. He has to graduate first, right?

He cleared his throat and straightened up, pulling the letter the rest of the way out, and fixing his glasses as well. "This is my…" he held it out, then thought about what this guy had said, and retracted it. "Are you a student?" He asked.

"Yes." His answer came with a nod and no details. This guy sure liked to smile, it was almost becoming disturbing. But it was a welcoming smile, and that was nice, so he wasn't going to complain.

"Well… are you allowed to just let people in?" Carlos raised any eyebrow. After all, giant gates connected to a huge fence lining the entryway were there for a reason, weren't they.

"It's okay. I heard about you. The new student, science department." The man walked toward him abruptly, and Carlos drew back, worried he was about to be tackled or the like. But instead the man stopped in front of him, crouched down, and in a matter of fifteen seconds, gathered up all of Carlos's bags not including the one he was still wearing, and stood up again.

Their eyes met, face to face… almost comfortably close, when he stood, and Carlos blinked. The man regarded him for a moment, looking a sort of dazed with an emotion Carlos couldn't pin-point or explain. His eyes then drifted down slowly, and Carlos felt his face heat up as they traveled down his neck and chest and… was he doing what it felt like he was doing?!

The eyes stopped on the bag attached to his side. "…Do you want me to take that?" He asked.

"Ah!" Carlos almost jumped out of his skin at the deep voice, so close and so defined and really kind of… he shook his head. "No! You…" how could he be so rude? This guy had just picked up everything he owned and was obviously offering to carry it in for him and he was just standing there like an ungrateful moron!

"Thank you!" Carlos took a step back just to regain some of the comfort of personal space. "You don't have to—," he reached a hand out to the mass of luggage that this man was somehow having no trouble holding just in his arms.

"It's fine." That smile graced his face wider and his eyes brightened considerably. "This is North Vale High! We take pride in our warm welcomes and service to newcomers!" He spun lightly on his heels to face the opened gates.

Wow, he was _strong_… he wasn't noticeably thin, but he didn't look_ that_ capable either. For a few moments Carlos was so impressed he forgot to move. But when the gate started to shut, he sprung forward and hurried through it after the other man. He made it in just before it clamored shut.

"Hey!" he said as he caught up, but received no reaction. "Uh, by the way, I'm Carlos." He introduced himself once he'd made it up beside the other man.

"Carlos…" the man repeated his name, his voice resonating with what sounded like deep appreciation. This couldn't get much weirder.

"…And, you are?" Carlos tried.

"Cecil." He turned to Carlos quick as a hummingbird spots a vacant flower with a smile that could out-pep a baby chipmunk.

Carlos had to look away.

He was grateful for the help with his bags, but he hoped he wouldn't have to be around this guy for very much longer.

He took one last glance at the gate behind them, and his last chance to turn back, back to familiarity and comfort, ran like a chill down his spine. Standing inside the gate, looking at the outside world through dark bars. But didn't have to think about it anymore, this is what he wanted. He needed change, and this was more than enough.

Cecil was patient with his moment, thought he probably didn't understand. He stood still, holding the bags with ease, watching Carlos until he turned back, apologized, and began to walk forward to the large building. It was black, too. Black metal frames with blackened glass windows, not unlike office, college, and hospital buildings he'd seen back home.

The sand was loose under his feet, and their footsteps left shallow, vague footprints behind them. They walked in silence and it felt strange. He wanted to be inside, wanted something to look at aside from the vast empty desert plains. Empty halls and empty rooms were preferred. There was something slightly unsettling about this place.

Carlos stepped ahead to open the door for Cecil, thanking him again as he held it open. He received the same smile as he passed, but no words. He took one last glance behind them, at the prints in the sand, as if he was suspicious just for a moment, that something was behind him.

He then slipped inside, and lightly pulled the door shut behind him.

o-o-o-o-o

It didn't look too special. Carpeted floors and mahogany brick walls lined with wooden doors. It was more dimly lit than other private or public school Carlos has been to, much less bright. Not a bad thing, being blinded in the hallway first thing after you step out of your dorm was never pleasant. He looked up, and saw that there were small cylinders of yellow light attached to the ceiling and lining the main hall, in a single line and each about three feet apart.

"Where do you need to go?" Cecil asked, interrupting Carlos's observations.

"I'd think, main office." Carlos replied. "I wasn't told. But that seems right, right?"

"Right!" He said that, but it sounded like he was just going along with what Carlos said. He wondered, could this man be a senior? He had to be at least a junior. Carlos was a sophomore now, and this guy didn't look too much older, but he had to have been here a while to be so comfortable showing a new student around.

"Follow me." Cecil said, and Carlos wanted to say he'd already planned on it.

"What's the principal's name here, again?" Carlos asked. He wanted to be able to address him properly, just for the sake of a good first impression.

"Winchill." Cecil said. "Pamela, if you like first names."

"Mrs. Or Ms.?" Carlos asked.

"Miss, I believe." He said. "Though, I'm not sure, _is_ she married?" He appeared to be talking to himself.

"You can just point me in the right direction." Carlos said. "You know, I'm sure you were doing something before you decided to help me."

"Actually, I wasn't." Cecil said.

"No?"

"No. Nothing at all."

o-o-o-

The office was empty when they walked in. Across from a pristinely organized and dustless desk were a few sofas, recliner chairs, and even a center table. It was set up like a living room in someone's home. There was even a television in the corner.

A nametag sat on the corner of the desk, turned to face those who entered. It read "Trish Hidge" in black letters on a gold background, framed with a polished wood. Cecil walked to the group of organized furniture, and plopped Carlos's things down on one of the sofas.

"You're probably going to be here a while." He explained. "I'll wait here until it's all done, and help you carry these up to your dorm. It can be a long way and this is a lot of bags." He sounded more like he was asking permission than offering a favor. Carlos regarded him, uncertain, then nodded before turning back to face the desk. He didn't want to be rude.

As if on cue, a woman walked out of one of the branched offices, the one that read 'Principal's' on the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him, as if surprised or like Carlos's presence had startled her.

"Oh." She said. Her voice was high, pale skin, and she was somewhat heavy set, wearing an off-white women's suit with a brown skirt and some kind of tribal-looking necklace.

"You must be Carlos?" She offered, and he nodded.

"Miss… Winchill?" He asked.

"Hidge. Mrs. Hidge." She corrected, and walked to sit at the desk that had her name on it. "You won't be seeing Winchill as she's away for business with the head of the school board. I'll take care of you." Hidge smiled, and it wasn't odd or borderline creepy, and Carlos felt at ease.

Cecil appeared next to him.

"Cecil?" Hidge acknowledged him.

"I was helping Carlos." He said, adding a strange complexion to the name, but Carlos couldn't pinpoint its meaning. "Is it all right if I stay here until he's done? He has a lot of stuff and I want to help him with it."

Hidge's eyes moved from Cecil, to Carlos, and then back to Cecil. "That's fine." She said. "All right, Carlos. Come with me, then." She stood, having gathered some papers quite efficiently and quickly into a paper clip during their short conversation. Carlos didn't protest. He hurriedly took the final bag he still had over his shoulder off, setting it up against the couch leg, and followed her into the same office she'd come out of.

o-o-o-o

When Carlos came out, Cecil was still there. He wasn't surprised. He was sitting, lounged about on one of the sofas, staring at the TV with one leg up on the center table. Well, at least he watched television like a normal guy. But he had his arm over Carlos's luggage as if he was protecting it from potential thieves.

"How'd it go?" Cecil asked.

The question resonated, and seemed to dance around Carlos's head as he searched for an answer. How'd it go… how'd… what go? Where did he go again? Oh, yes, he went to get his paperwork together with Mrs. Hidge. She was nice.

"It went nice." He answered, as vaguely as he felt.

"Good." Cecil replied as he shut off the TV, and got up. "I take it you know where you live now?"

"Oh." Carlos wasn't sure. Did he know? He felt something in his hands. Small, it felt… rough, but also sort of smooth in between. He looked at it. It was a notecard.

"F Wing, 408." It read, and underneath that, his name. He held it up as an answer to Cecil's question.

"Lead the way." Cecil smiled, and went to pick up the luggage again. This time Carlos hurried over to take some as well, so he didn't feel _too_ much like he would owe the guy later. It was divided almost evenly this time, but he could have sworn as he turned he got a glimpse of Cecil pouting about it.

Carlos just couldn't wait to get home and settle in, maybe do some reading or studying before his first day. Had he been given a packet or anything from the secretary? His hands were empty aside from the note card.

As they walked toward what Cecil directed as being the F-wing, the halls become less empty. First a few students passed, then someone older who must've been a professor. He nodded in greeting, and Carlos nodded back. No one bothered to speak to them, or interact at all, which was fine. But they all seemed friendly, aside from the odd unprovoked glare from a few angsty students.

"By the way." Cecil started to speak. He was walking next to Carlos, and Carlos had felt his eyes on him for the past few moments. He'd chosen to ignore it.

"You're hair… is…" He stopped, as if trying to find words.

Carlos felt his face get hotter. Damn it, he hadn't seen a mirror in almost six hours. Not to mention he spent the first three of those six sitting his head out the window while the wind blew by on a 75 MPH freeway. He was probably thoroughly sporting the mad-scientist look and he hadn't even thought about it. Knowing that, he felt extra grateful this guy was being so kind to him… even if he wished he had said something sooner.

Damn it, he needed a haircut, too. Could he even get one of those at this place?

Self-consciously, Carlos pet his hair back. It felt… normal… but he didn't touch his hair a lot.

Before Cecil could finish, a pair of young girls, maybe freshman, surrounded them. If you're asking how two small humans could succeed in surrounding two larger ones, you're entirely justified, but these two managed to do it.

"Oh my god, you're new, aren't you?" One of them said.

"Yeah he's new! I know every guy as hot and and I've _never_ seen you before." She swooned and sort of moved her shoulders alternating forward and backward… it was a hard gesture to describe but it suggested a lot. A little too much.

The other girl twirled a lock of her hair in her finger. "Cecccilll." She moaned. "Who is he?" She grabbed Cecil's arm, and Cecil looked ready to stab her. It was scary to see a guy go from smiling and disturbingly polite to glare invoking painful death so quickly.

She didn't seem to mind. "Carlos." Cecil answered her.

"Ohmygod! Your hair is so nice."

Cecil scoffed at this, and rolled his eyes.

"Erin, look at his hair!" The one on the left, the redhead, insisted. The other reached out to touch it.

"It's so nice!"

Cecil scoffed again. Carlos didn't understand a single thing that was happening or being done by any one of these people.

"Hey, hey!" Another female voice rung out, and through their small crowd came a short, dark-skinned curly-haired girl. She looked older than the others, maybe a senior. She shoved her way between the two girls. They pouted, and whined. "Come on, if you don't start moving they'll never let you leave."

"Dana?" Cecil looked to her in askance. She turned to him, smiling, and started removing the bags he was carrying from his person. "What are you-" Before Cecil could finish, she had everything.

She gave him a smile, and he looked immensely confused as she took Carlos by the arm and started to pull him down the hall.

"Dana!" Cecil was calling after them, and when Carlos looked back he was waving his hand in the air, and the two girls were closing in on him.

"Should we leave-," Carlos protested, but was cut off.

"He can handle himself." Before Carlos could look back again to see if this was true, she pulled him around a corner and they were out of sight. She continued to drag him down the halls for at least a hundred more yards before he started paying attention to the numbers on the doors. 411, 412…

"Wait!" he said, falling back on his heels to make her stop. "We passed my room."

His abrupt stop caused her to drop his sleeve and she made it a few more steps before registering that she was no longer with him. "Sorry." She said, smiling apologetically. "Which one?"

"Back here." Carlos lead her back a few doors to the one that said '408.'

"That one, hm?" Dana said. "Telly lives there. He's taking cosmetics."

Carlos considered this for a few moments, trying to figure out what she meant. It was occupied and they'd given him the wrong number? …Or…

"I have a roommate?"

"We all do." Dana snickered. "I have three." She noted his discomfort with this new realization, and tried to reassure. "Don't worry, they're big rooms. Lots of space to yourself, especially with only two."

Carlos nodded. "Good, good." He cleared his throat, and reached for the door handle. There was a key-card lock on it, and he froze half-way.

"I… I don't have a key?" He held up the notecard to his face. It was all he'd been given, wasn't it?

"You check your pockets?" She asked. He blinked, disbelieving her for a moment, before he felt up his labcoat, all of the pockets, until he felt something rectangular and firm in the breast pocket.

He pulled it out, looked at it for a moment, and then chuckled sheepishly at her. She snickered as well, and shrugged. Panick defeated, Carlos turned back to the door, and stuck the card inside the lock. He pulled it back out, the light turned green, he turned the handle and—

…the room was empty. And dark.

"Telly takes a lot of night classes, he's probably not here right now. You'll meet him later."

"Ah." Carlos flipped on the light, and looked around. It was apparent which half of the room was his. One of them was overrun with cosmetics equipment, mostly busts with blank colorless faces but extravagant hairstyles. There were also many bobble-heads of major-league atheletes from all sorts of sports. Some looked like baseball, others like football or basketball. There were also a few sports-related framed images on the walls, but the oddest thing might have been the multiple large posters of various… combs.

The other half was blank. Just a bed, a night-stand, with a simple lamp, a double-door that was probably a closet, and a tall set of drawers next to it.

"Can I come in, or should I hand these off to you?" Dana interrupted his look-around from behind him. He turned back fast.

"No, no… he stepped out of the way. Come in. And thank you so much."

"No problem." She shot him a smile as she walked by. "Those two think it's their job to crawl into the beds of any guy around here that looks half-decent. Felt like you needed rescuing."

Carlos swallowed. Why were their so many strange people…

Well, at least Dana was normal.

She set everything down next to his bed, and he unloaded as well, against the wall next to the door.

"My room number is 316." She said, smiling. "Just a few turns down the halls, or you can call it on the phones. I'll unblock you. Let me know if you need any help with anything."

"Unblock?" Carlos asked, just curious.

"All numbers aside from staff offices are blocked so random students can't just prank call each other whenever they want. You can unblock specific people by speaking into the receiver."

"…okay." Carlos didn't fully understand.

"Remember, 316, just dial the number and if I'm there, I'll pick up." She said, smiling as she walked toward the door to take her leave.

"Thank you again, Dana… was it?"

"Dana." She confirmed. "Nice to meet you…?"

"Carlos." He replied.

o-o-o-o

Carlos was lying on his bed, hardly unpacked at all, just having pulled out a few books to pass the time. It had been a long day, and he'd unpack tomorrow. Also, he'd removed his labcoat, and found his class schedule in one of the pockets. He didn't remember putting it there.

He was reading… or, appeared to be. He wasn't paying a whole lot of attention to the words on the page. It was bad, and he shouldn't have been slacking, but his mind was too absorbed in this new life he was about to begin. What did his professor mean by natural and currently unexplained phenomenon? How unexplained? Most theories in science weren't one-hundred percent explored, but what could have been so special as to mention? In the middle of the desert? Sandstorms… perhaps? He didn't know how much of a mystery those were, he'd never looked into them, but he couldn't imagine there was much left to investigate.

He blinked. Then blinked again. A third time before he realized that there was a light hitting his eye, causing him to blink. It was bright, much brighter than his dimmed lamp, and coming from between the closed blinds of his window.

He turned his head at first, and noticed a bright white light visible against the upper and lower edges of some of the blinds. He got up, placing one finger between the pages of the book to save his place, and walked to the window. That couldn't be the moon… it was after dark now, but no way the moon was so bright.

He looked out, half expecting just a courtyard lamp, or maybe nothing but stars… but what he saw when he stuck his fingers between two blinds and pushed the lower ones down made him jump, and pull them back.

It wasn't really startling, not exactly… but certainly not expected. He looked again, and this time studied the light. Not just one, but a few… they were high in the sky, above where he was roomed but clearly visible above another portion of the school building, the one across a large courtyard that must've been as big as a football field. They were just… hovering. Not moving, at all, but almost twinkling, like starts except much larger, and far too close to be stars.

What… the hell? He'd ask someone tomorrow. Or maybe his roommate, if he ever returned.

Just when he'd stepped back from the window, he heard a quiet clicking from the door to the dorm, and looked over his shoulder just as it opened.

A short man, who looked a little older than he should have even to be a senior, poked his head in. He had buzzed hair, just a few centimeters long, and a small mustache at the center of his upper lip. He was a little chubby, but a little muscular it appeared, as well. It was a hard body-type to describe.

"You must be Telly." Carlos said, after a long period of silence once the door was shut.

"Yes." Telly was looking at him, but not at his eyes. Something slightly above his eyes…

Carlos shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Your hair." He had an accent… Carlos wasn't good with linguistics, he couldn't place it. "It's good." He said.

"Thanks." Carlos snickered. He'd actually gone in the bathroom and ran a comb through it this time. Surprisingly when he went in to begin with, it didn't look as insane as he was expecting.

Telly nodded firmly to him, and then walked toward his desk. He immediately picked up a pair of scissors, and began snipping at one of the busts. Carlos stood there awkwardly as the blank-faced hair model stared at him.

"You ever need a cut, you let me know." Telly said, not looking at him, focused on what he was doing. "It's the only way for students here to get a professional one. It's cheap, too. Five bucks."

Carlos was relieved. How convenient. "Thanks! I will!" He said, smiling. Telly looked at him, but didn't smile back before getting back to snipping.

Carlos was glad for this, he didn't want a talkative roommate that wanted to interact all the time. Telly seemed very absorbed in his work, and that was great, because Carlos often would be too.

As the night went by, Carlos grew tired, his eyes aching behind his glasses, and finally made the decision to take them off. He set them on the stand next to him, rubbed his eyelids, before opening the drawer to set his book inside. He stood, took off his pants, and walked over to the dresser to set them in the bottom drawer. Maybe he could ask if there was anywhere he could get a basket for dirty laundry? Telly was still busy, though, working at another one of the busts now. For now, it would do. At home he would have thrown them against the wall but he didn't want to give a bad first night impression to his new roommate.

Once adequately undressed, he pulled back the sheets and blanket, pleased to find that they appeared completely clean and even smelled nice, like scented dryer sheets.

He got in, and pulled them over himself, shutting off his lamp. Telly's light was still on, but that was absolutely fine. Carlos could sleep through it, and he preferred if Telly wouldn't expect him to turn out the lights whenever he went to bed either.

But, as if to be considerate, moments later, Telly's light went out as well. And what followed was only silence.

He smiled to himself, thinking he'd pretty much hit the roommate jackpot. Quiet, considerate, focused on studies… this could really work out. Even if the comb posters were a little weird.

o-o-o-o-o

His first class was, great news, physics! Not all of the classes he was taking were in his field… he had an English, and even a Latin, and also of course, History. But it was nice to start off the day with something he was good at, and physics was definitely his topic of choice.

It took him a while to find the room. Everyone in the halls was either busy with conversation or in as much hurry as he was, so he didn't receive any help like yesterday. But that was fine, he was good with directions, even when he didn't have any.

He wasn't late, but he was one of the last ones in. He was very, very pleased to find Dana in the room when he walked in, and even more pleased to see that the spot next to her was empty. He didn't expect to do much conversing after the class began, of course, but it was nice to have someone familiar there just the same.

He was more than pleased when she spotted him, and a toothy smile graced her face as she waved him over. 

He nodded and went for the open seat. Once there, he asked "does it start when the professor walks in, or…?"

For some schools he'd been in there was a bell, just like public high school. Others, the class started at different times, whenever the professor decided everyone or enough students were present.

"Not yet." Dana said. "We start out with the morning broadcast. Just some local news throughout the school."

"Really?" That wasn't new, but to Carlos's experience that sort of thing happened during "homeroom" …Homeroom didn't seem to be present on his schedule, though.

"Is it done by the staff, or a group of MIT students, or…?" Carlos inquired.

"I actually help out with it!" She said, proudly. "It's not like that though, it's more like a job. I just intern along with a few others, just so I can stick it on my resume later. It's like an actual news station, but just for the school. Most of the workers don't do anything else, and no one even knows who organizes the whole thing. Ah- but the spokesperson is a student."

"Really?" Carlos blinked. "Does he… or, she… get paid?"

Dana nodded. "Pretty good money, too." She sighed. "Which is all right because I guess it's how he pays for his classes and dorm. The rest of us are moochers."

Carlos chuckled, confirming himself guilty.

"So… is there a monitor?" Carlos looked around the room.

"Nope." She pointed toward the door leading out of the room. "All audio." She said.

Carlos saw a square-shaped speaker next to the door, and blinked. "Huh." He said. "A little old fashioned…"

She shrugged. "It works, I guess." Before Carlos could comment, a soft music, slow… almost unsettling music began to play throughout the room, and everyone fell silent. Everyone, even those two chattering, most likely freshmen, in the back. Everyone was just listening.

"_The school board announces the installment of a new student lounge in the Earl Wing near the cafeteria."_

…The voice rang out, and Carlos immediately understood why he got paid to do this. The voice was clear, professional, and not to mention, easy on the ears.

"_They would like to remind everyone that students are not allowed in the student lounge. Staff are not allowed in the student lounge. Do not approach the student lounge."_

_What?_ Was that a joke?

"_Try not to look at the doors leading into the lounge. The student lounge will not harm you."_

_What?_

"What is he talking about?" Carlos leaned over to Dana and whispered. She reacted surprised, like she'd been absorbed and he'd pulled her out of it.

"A new student lounge was installed." She said, simply, before turning back to stare blankly ahead, and listen.

_Well, he'd gathered that much…_ seriously though, this whole thing must've been a joke… what was this guy talking about now? Angels? He couldn't even take most of it in, how was this news? Who would buy a light bulb…? Was this an advertisement or news?

"_A new student joined our student body yesterday."_

…Well, that was news. Not exactly important news though. He couldn't have meant…

"_Who is he? What does he want from us? Why his perfect, and beautiful haircut? Why his perfect and beautiful coat?"_

Carlos had sunk so low into his seat that he expected to fall through the floor. He glanced at Dana, she wasn't looking anywhere but ahead, still just listening.

As the talking went on, Carlos was finally starting to recognize and place that voice. He didn't know how he didn't make the connection right away. Cecil, the one who opened the gate for him yesterday. …Did he just call him a scientist? Well, maybe, sort of… but not technically.

"_Well, we have all been scientists at one point or another in our lives."_

"Excuse me?" Carlos whispered, and huffed under his breath, barely audible even to himself.

"_And just what does he plan to do with all those breakers and humming electronics that an anonymous source reports having found in his luggage inside his dorm?"_

WHAT! That… Telly! It must have been him! _Roommate jackpot my ass_… Carlos scoffed. Act completely normal while he's awake, go through his stuff in his sleep. Jesus.

The speaker was now talking about pizza or something, and Carlos had already decided he'd had enough. He got that it was his first day, and maybe they were messing with him. Maybe they thought it was all in good fun but that was an invasion of privacy! He hoped Dana didn't have anything to do with this.

The broadcast went on for about five or six more minutes, and Carlos felt like he should have slept through this portion of class. A commercial airliner appearing and then disappearing in the gym? What? What the hell was wrong with these people? Was this guy just making all of this up as he went?

Finally, it ended, and Carlos released an audible sigh of relief.

Dana immediately turned to him. "That's interesting, right? An airplane out of nowhere?"

Carlos looked at her, stunned for a few moments, before answering. "You… actually believe that?"

"Well, yeah." Dana said. "It's all news… I mean, we heard it there first but I'm sure we'll hear about it later from people who were actually there." She looked thoughtful. "Ah! I think Richard visits the gym early in the morning! I'll have to ask him!"

"You're insane." It came out before Carlos realized he was speaking. He tensed right after, expecting her to be offended.

She laughed, loudly. "That's right, you're new!" She said. "New people are always so weird…" She snickered a few times, shaking her head at him like he was some sort of funny mystery.

Well, he was glad she wasn't offended, but…

…this definitely put his 'normal person' count back to zero.


	2. He can't even care for a tan Corolla

Carlos said good-bye to Dana after physics, and started for his next class alone, schedule in hand. Trigonometry.

Not quite unscientific, but entirely less interesting than physics. It was simple for him, and often times he didn't need equations explained in order to figure them out. He knew most of the symbols and understood mathematics well enough to get through it without help, but most of it was boring. He would have rather been using these equations or writing them himself to experiment.

He'd asked Dana before she left if there was a bathroom on the way to Summerset Wing. She was headed in the direction of Hansel Wing, which was the opposite direction, so she didn't have time to show him in person.

He found the bathroom just fine from her directions, but the directions to his next class were a bit more vague… She'd mentioned some stairs and left turns, but where and when weren't mentioned.

He sighed as he exited one of the stalls. They were all very clean, as he'd noted, and that was appreciated. What wasn't appreciated, as much was the general oddness of the entire student body. He didn't like to judge… he might have been a scientist, but he'd never believed that was his place. But how can an entire class believe that a commercial airliner could just show up and then poof in the middle of a school gym? Seeing is believing, sure, but none of the class had scene it, and not a single one was even the slightest bit skeptical. What the hell kind of place was this?

Were they all just messing with him?

Still, he couldn't help the itching in the back of his mind. The one that urged him to admit that an appearing and then disappearing giant plane wasn't something he wouldn't be interested in seeing.

Regardless, though he did like Dana, after class he'd tried so hard to get her to explain why everything here was so strange. But she didn't seem to even comprehend the fact that things _were_ strange. It wasn't just the airliner. Those lights from last night, which he'd forgotten until this moment and failed to ask about. And what the hell is the purpose of a forbidden student lounge? None of it made any sense and the scariest thing was that no one seemed to mind that, or even realize it.

Someone had to have an idea of what was going on in this place. He wished he could have remembered his old professors name. He'd been hoping even before arrival that he'd go out of his way to meet Carlos, but that was yet to happen. There must've been someone else, though. Someone he could find, he just had to look in the right place.

The right place did not appear to be to the left of him, because what was there made him jump, slip on the droplets of water that had splattered from the sink, and nearly fall on his back had he not caught itself.

It looked at him, big, brown, intense eyes. He could here a soft purr… literally, a purr. It was purring.

A cat. A living cat in the bathroom. Which, wasn't actually that strange in comparison to his day so far, but that was before you accounted for the fact that it was _floating_. About four feet above the ground, next one of the further sinks.

"I see you've met Khoshekh." A voice came from behind him. He gathered himself and looked back, straightening his coat (he'd chosen to wear it for the day as he had a chemistry class later and didn't fancy changing) in the presence of a tall, blond man. Young looking, likely a student.

"He's the NVH broadcasting booth's pet." The man explained as he stepped up to the sink and began washing a weird green liquid off his hands. Carlos chose not to question it.

"Am I near there?" Carlos asked. Why? Why was he asking that? How could he ask perfectly normally questions when there was a fucking silver tabby floating by the fucking sink and best of all it was someone's _pet._

"Yeah." Came the reply. "Cecil's the one who named him, I think. He brings food, and we turn the sink on and off so he can get water." He sounded proud. "I'm Leland." He introduced, sticking out a hand. Carlos shook it, voluntarily, but also warily.

Great. More on Cecil. The guy who probably hired Carlos's barbarous roommate to rummage through his luggage last night. The next time he saw that guy he swore he was going to punch him in the jaw.

Well, no, he wouldn't. But he'd imagine doing it in great detail.

"Carlos." He said his name, distantly. He made a point to not look in the direction of the cat. It was impossible and strange and it seemed like a part of his mind was already blocking it out. It was his first day at a new school and he couldn't be burdened by these things. His natural curiosity would not get the better of him.

"Do you know the quickest way to Summerset Wing?" He asked.

"I'm headed there, actually. You can follow…" He trailed off, eyes refocusing on something behind Carlos. "He's staring at you. I think he likes you. You should pet him."

"Oh." Carlos looked back at the hovering cat, considering. There was a long pause before he stepped forward, reached out, and scratched it beneath the chin. It looked, and behaved like a regular cat. To be honest he'd half expected to be electrocuted to death or separated into atoms upon touching something so impossible. But nothing happened.

"Do you know how it floats?" Carlos asked.

"No." Leland shrugged. "I heard they looked for wires and projectors when they first found him here, but there's nothing. It's a real cat, floating."

A real cat, floating… Carlos's mind was racing. Not a single scientific explanation he had could even begin to explain this but his mind was humoring every single once that came remotely close anyway. How? _How?_

"They?" Carlos looked back at Leland. "How long has he been here?"

Leland shrugged. "A long time, I guess. Since before I got here."

Carlos looked back at the cat. It couldn't have been older than five or six. Ten at most.

"Can it move around?" He asked

"Nope. It's always right there in that spot."

Carlos stood up straight, away from the cat, who looked at him in sad askance as he turned away. "Let's get going." He said, straightening his glasses. "I wouldn't want to be late on my first day."

"Right." Leland agreed, and turned to lead the way. He stopped at the doorway and looked over his shoulder. "Nice hair, by the way." He commented, and continued. Carlos thanked him but only went back to the thought that he definitely needed a cut.

On the way, Leland kept trying to talk about the intern life, but Carlos wasn't really listening. He heard something about Leland being a brand new addition, and that it was so exciting that he was finally getting job experience. Carlos kept trying to retain his words politely, but he kept thinking about the cat.

"Leland." He interrupted the man, who looked surprised by it. It had suddenly come over Carlos to ask about the lights from last night… but he lost his train of thought when someone crossed the intersection in the halls in front of them.

Said someone was wearing a brown, medieval robe that went all the way down to cover his or her feet. The robe had a hood, and when he or she turned to look at them, the fact was completely shadowed by it.

Carlos felt a chi8ll as the person disappeared down the next hall. Recovering with a shudder, he turned to Leland. "Who was that?"

"Who was who?" Leland looked at him, confused, then looked around, as if also confused by his current location.

Carlos blinked, but chose not to question this for now. Get to class was first priority now. "Come on." He continued forward in the direction the hooded figure had gone.

o-o-o-o

He wasn't surprised not to see anyone he recognized in class. That wasn't disheartening either, as anyone he would have recognized was a nut job or had invaded his privacy.

He chose an empty seat next to a bored-looked student that was slouching with his arms crossed and… possibly his eyes shut. Carlos didn't look at him long enough to be able to tell.

He normally wasn't too fond of this type, but he made the decision in hopes that this guy wouldn't bother feeling obligated to speak to him, and that Carlos could simply wait for class to start in peace.

He miscalculated.

The guy looked in his direction before he'd even finished sitting, gave a sarcastic smile, and then scoffed as he turned back to face front.

"You're the new celebrity from the broadcast this morning." He said.

Carlos sunk a little lower in his seat, and nervously pushed some of his hair behind his ear. The other student seemed to observe this gesture interestedly. "I guess." Carlos said, and straightened his glasses.

There was a pause, and then continued speech. "Wish I'd gotten a special announcement when I first got here." He snickered. "But I guess I'm on the radio all the time these days without even trying." He was smiling and Carlos didn't know why… the smile might have been a bitter grimace instead. Or maybe both.

Regardless, he was so far exactly what Carlos had expected. Cynical, sarcastic, snide. Carlos often wondered why these sorts even came to class if they had no intention of giving a shit about it.

"Radio?" Carlos questioned.

"It's what some people call the NVH broadcasting system. Easier to say than NVH broadcasting system."

Carlos nodded, accepting this logic.

"Steve." The boy held out his hand, despite the fact that Carlos had hardly said three words to him so far. At least he was polite enough to introduce himself. Carlos shook his hand.

"Carlos." He answered.

"Welcome to North Vale, Carlos." Steve said. "Among the best advice: ignore the guys with the hoods, don't try to remember the English professor's face, because you won't. Stay away from the crates in the corner of the storeroom, and don't acknowledge or speak of that weird-shaped thing in the courtyard."

"Didn't you just speak of it?" Carlos pointed out.

"Speak of what?" Steve grinned knowingly. He had abnormally large, sharp canines. His smile was a little terrifying.

"And, this just in, I guess. Don't go near the student lounge." He snorted.

"Yeah… and why is that?"

He never got an answer. "You're still questioning things, good. But, either way, you'll be just like the rest of 'em in a couple weeks."

"Excuse me." Carlos squinted. The rest of who?

"You're talking to the only guy left in North Vale that's been here more than a month and still seems to understand that floating cats aren't normal." Steve said. "I can't remember my family, my old life, or anything before this. But I remember that."

Carlos didn't know what to say. "…I'm sorry." Was the best he could do. Because… it sounded tragic, right?

Steve just snorted again. "Thanks."

Carlos wanted to ask him things. His opinion on some of the crazy things going on around here, but it seemed too soon to start bombarding him with questions and class was probably about to start. Before he could open his mouth, the man who'd taken his place at the front of the room began to speak, and Carlos turned his head, choosing to focus.

o-o-o-o

As soon as Professor Hart, who may have been the strangest person Carlos had seen yet (based only on the fact that she'd gone into a hysteric rant about how birthdays don't exist when one of the students mentioned her birthday coming up) ended the lesson, Steve turned his attention back to Carlos.

"So." He started. "What's your next class?"

Carlos blinked, and then reached into his bag, fumbling to pull out his schedule. "…Uh, looks like I have a free period, and then Chemistry."

"So that's why you're wearing that coat." Steve observed, and then commented. "It suits you, though. Are you a future Science major?"

"Physics, probably, yeah." Carlos replied. "Minoring in microbiology." He added.

"Well!" Steve stood. "I've got history next period. But I can be late if you want me to show you where the cafeteria is. Trust me, you'll want to eat. I recommend the hell out of Big Rico's, shamed as I am to say it."

Carlos opened his mouth, then shut it. Truth be told, he'd planned to get some of the work done from his first two classes during this break, but… well, he could do that and eat at the same time.

"Thanks." Was all he said.

o-o-o-o

Steve lead him to the cafeteria at a leisurely pace, obviously not worrying about getting to his next class on time at all. He must've known the professor would still let him inside.

"So…" Carlos started, straightening his glasses. Steve turned to him immediately in askance.

"…Do you know anything about that airplane incident?" He asked.

Steve let out a short, sharp, 'Ha!' "Trust me." He said. "The less you think about that, the better."

Carlos frowned. "Why?"

"You're a scientist type, right?" Steve implied." Curious, always needing to explain things? …Do yourself a favor, and just let some things go around here. You're just going to waste your time, and possibly go insane."

Carlos felt his eyebrows furrow. He wanted to argue, but he wasn't sure how, and honestly, considered that maybe this guy was right. He didn't know where to begin for most of this. Maybe, if he found something specific that he had some leads on. He could start there? Or, if he just jumped in head first, he'd come to reveal all of this as the obvious hoax it was.

"You're here." Steve informed, and when Carlos looked up from his thoughtful gaze toward the carpeted floor, he found a massive circular stadium-sized room, filled with circular tables and lined with different food joints. Some he'd heard of, like an Arby's, and multiple Applebee's, and that was a mystery in itself. Others he didn't recognize, like Gino's, and Jerry's Taco, which looked to be closed for maintenance.

"Take your pick." Steve said. "Big Rico's is over there." He pointed. "Just throwing that out there." He gave Carlos a pat on the back.

"See-ya 'round, Carl." He said, and Carlos whipped around to protest at the nickname but stopped because Steve was already pretty far down the hall, waving backwards toward him like he'd expected him to turn around.

Carlos scoffed. He hated, _hated_ being called that. The last thing he needed was his name to be Americanized.

o-o-o-o-o

"Carlos!" Dana had basically exploded out of her seat, causing him to jump a and shrink away, protecting his tray of pizza. "Sit with us!" She commanded, and pulled out an empty chair for him, and there were many of those.

At the table there were only four people currently, Dana being one of them. The others included Cecil (cue imaginary jaw-punching), who appeared to be trying to look in any direction aside from at Carlos. A younger boy, definitely a freshman, short, and behaving shyly. Lastly, an older woman, much older. She must've been a professor, that or she flunked more times than humanly possible.

There was also a plate of some sort of muffins in the middle of the table. They were sort of yellowish, and Carlos would have guessed corn muffins. He decided on approach that he wouldn't take one unless offered, though they did look good. He set his tray down as he pulled out his chair, and sat.

"So! How was Trig?" Dana asked between sipping at chocolate milk through a straw.

"Like it usually is." Carlos shrugged, and turned his plate so the tip of the pizza was facing him.

"You went to Big Rico's, huh? Good choice!" Dana said. "Cecil pretty much never eats anywhere else."

"No one does a slice like Big Rico, Dana." Cecil said, matter-of-factly.

Carlos cleared his throat. "Cecil." He looked directly at the man across from him, who squeaked, and jumped at the address.

"Would you mind telling me who the anonymous student was that looked through my stuff?" He already assumed it must have been Telly, but he wanted to be sure before pointing fingers.

"Sorry." Cecil seemed to be struggling on the reply. "I have to respect a private informer's desire to remain anonymous." He explained. Carlos was staring him down, not amused.

But Carlos himself ended up a little uncomfortable and intimidated when he didn't back down, or look away. He looked like he may have been slightly bothered by the daggers Carlos was glaring but he kept looking straight back at him anyway. What the hell was wrong with him?

"It's not Cecil's fault." Dana cut in. "He has to report news, it's his job." She insisted. "He doesn't write… most of it…"

"Whatever." Carlos sighed. "Tomorrow I'd just like to be old news, if you don't mind."

The older woman with them started to snicker. "Oh, he'll never be old news." She said, not appearing to be speaking directly to any one of them. In fact she appeared to be looking straight at the chair next to her, which was empty.

"Not with perfect hair like that." She nodded toward him, and Carlos lifted a hand to touch it insecurely. A haircut has definitely been pushed to the top of his to-do list. Maybe he could let by-gones be by-gones and ask Telly to do it tonight.

He picked up his slice of pizza, and took a bite. Based on Steve's recommendation and what Cecil mentioned about "no one does a slice like" (…which, he was beginning to remember that having also been said on the broadcast this morning.) he was expecting something more spectacular. It was good… but… he'd had better. He decided not to comment, though, and kept eating.

"Dana." The short boy spoke up. "Did you see Richard yet?" He asked.

"Damn it, no. I haven't been able to find him." She sighed. "I can't think of anyone else who would have been in the gym this morning."

"Richard?" Carlos was immediately intrigued.

"Yeah, why?" Dana asked.

"I… well, I want to talk to him too." He said. She looked confused, so he went on to explain. "This place is the most scientifically interesting community I've ever come across. I've seen one thing here that is scientifically impossible, heard of at least one other, and there are plenty more just plain weird things I could mention." Now the entire table looked confused.

"Whether all of these things are real or not the opportunities they present for study are impossible to ignore. So, yes, I'd like to talk to Richard about the airplane. If you find him, I'd appreciate if you give him my name."

Everyone was staring at him. He might have heard a cricket chirp in the midst. He squirmed under their incredibly lost gazes, and, hoping to pull them back to earth and rekindle some comfort toward him, he smiled as best and as sincere as he could.

It disappeared immediately and was replaced with horror when all four of them sighed, as if dreamily.

He decided not to read into why, and busied himself with his pizza.

"Um, okay." Dana cleared her throat. "Cecil, if Richard comes to work, let him know Carlos and I are looking for him, okay?"

Cecil was the only one who was yet to stop staring.

"Cecil." She repeated, and he slowly, almost bitterly, turned to face her. "Yes, I _heard_, Dana." He spat, and grudgingly took a bite of his own pizza. Mouthful, and no regard as to whether he could be understood or not, he went on. "I'll elp neeway ican." He said, it was hard to make out behind the food in his mouth. But the reply was easy.

"Thank you."

The older woman leaned forward, and pushed the plate of muffins toward Carlos. "Would you like one?" She offered, and Carlos didn't hesitate to nod as he took one.

The bite was… well, it wasn't bad, but it tasted off. Like something was missing.

"Sorry, there's no salt in them this time." She folded her hands apologetically. "The angels took all of mine with them for a godly mission, and I haven't had time to buy more."

Carlos forced the first bite down with a trained smile, and set the remaining next to the pizza on his plate.

o-o-o-o

"Where are you guys headed for next period?" Dana asked as she stood, holding her lunch tray in hands, preparing to throw away what was left behind.

"Chemistry." Carlos said without any specific emotion, his mind elsewhere.

"I've got to head to the studio to get things ready for the second half of today's broadcast." Cecil said. "Chad will be joining me." He presented, finally, the name of the boy sitting next to him, who hadn't bothered to introduce himself earlier.

Dana sighed. "Ugh. I hate being off. Missing out on all the fun, having to go to class…" She sighed.

"You're in tomorrow, aren't you?" Cecil sipped classily at some drink he had, even though it was most likely water or soda.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "But so much happened today! I always miss the good ones!"

"Wait." Carlos interrupted. "You mean there's going to be another broadcast today?"

"Sure." Dana nodded. "There's one every morning, and then one every afternoon for about ten minutes during the last period of the day. For anyone who's not in class that period, you can also dial 17 on your room phone and listen."

"Ah…" Carlos took that in, and then nodded slowly. He couldn't say he was excited to hear any more of the nonsense, but at the same time, maybe it would help reach some conclusions? Furthermore, if the whole student body was always listening, it would be a good resource for sharing any information he did find. He'd have to keep that in mind.

"Anyway, it's about time you all get moving, isn't it?" The older woman tossed a smile around the table.

"Right." Carlos cleared his throat and stood. "Pardon me… I didn't catch your name?" He asked her.

"Oh, just call me Josie." She said, giggling, and he could have sworn she was blushing. "Feel free to leave out the 'old woman' part that Cecil always seems intent on including." She presented the broadcast host, who was too busy hurrying to stuff his face before leaving to notice he was being talked about.

"Carlos." He said, sure she already knew, but figured it would be polite anyway.

She nodded with a smile, and stood, taking up the plate of corn muffins with her. "It was great sharing a meal with you four." She said. "Come on, Erika."

There was no one there.

"Hey, by the way Carlos! A bunch of us are going bowling tonight, are you interested?" Dana returned from dumping her trash peppy clap as she hopped and landed beside him.

"No, no." Carlos shook his head. "I have a lot of work to do. Some homework, and there are some personal projects I want to look into." He gave his best apologetic smile, but it didn't stop her from looking disappointed. He was used to this, though. He had always put his scientific curiosities and furthering his involvement in the scientific community before making or keeping relationships with other people. He didn't like disappointing her, or anyone. But his work was important.

She would be all right. They'd have loads of fun without him and wouldn't even remember he was invited.

"I'll see you tomorrow if nothing else." Carlos said. "First period?" He hoped this would bring her back from her sad reaction. She glanced over at Cecil, though he didn't follow her gaze to find out why. Then she sighed.

"That's fine." She smiled, and it looked sincere, so he was able to smile back, brightly.

"Right! Good." He said, glad that she was so understanding, as he backed away to leave. He nodded awkwardly at the other two that were still there, and waved. Cecil was also waving, and Chad was busy digging through his bag. He didn't bother waiting for the kid to look up before turning around, and moving for the exit.

He turned the corner and nearly ran straight into someone, stopping just barely in time before they clunked heads.

"Hey! That was easy." He recognized the voice. It was Steve. "My class was near here, so I figured I'd go ahead and pick you up. Make sure you found your way around."

Carlos blinked, and then was grateful. He hadn't thought of it, come to think of it he should have at least asked Dana for some directions, but it didn't cross his mind.

"Oh! Thanks!" Steve was a lifesaver.

Carlos didn't know why, but he just happened to look over his shoulder, back into the crowd of students in the cafeteria that had all just finished eating. Somewhere among them, he locked eyes with Dana, who was frowning. She glanced at Steve, then back at him, and then turned away, and left.

Carlos thought nothing of it, and turned back to Steve.

"So, Chemistry with who?" Steve asked.

"Looks like… McDaniels, Royal Wing, room 005."

"Damn, all the way in the basement?" Steve sighed.

"Are you going to make it? You don't have to walk me—,"

"It's fine." Steve interrupted. "Watch yourself around that guy, though. He's nice, and good at his job. But sometimes it's like he has five different personalities, and you're never sure which one you'll get."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

"Also." Steve started to walk, and Carlos followed. "We have to go by the forbidden student lounge to get down there. It's no big deal, except instances of people disappearing upon getting to close or losing their minds after looking at it for too long have come up." He said. "No big deal, just walk fast and don't look."

Carlos crinkled his nose. "That's ridiculous. I might as well just go inside."

Steve laughed, loudly. "And I will nail you to a cross to stop you if it means saving your life." He'd expected this answer from Carlos.

"That's going a little overboard."

"Maybe. It does sound like work. But I like you a lot, so you might be worth it." Steve tossed a smile over his shoulder, and Carlos had to look away. "Think of it as trusting those who are older than you. This place isn't normal, and you can't treat it like it is or you'll be dead in a day."

"You shouldn't fear things just because you don't understand them." Carlos argued.

"Yes, you should." Steve answered, firmly. "Here, you should."

o-o-o-o-o

Steve managed to drag Carlos passed the student lounge when they arrived nearby, completely nonchalantly weaving through two more people in hoods that seemed to be just passing through the same area of hall at the same time. Carlos was less nonchalant about them as he was dragged through. He impulsively avoided looking straight into their hoods. It just seemed like a bad idea. But he could feel his heart beating harder and faster as they slowly turned their heads to follow the pair passing between them as they went by.

Before he knew it, they'd passed, and the student lounge was long behind them.

"Okay." Carlos yanked his wrist out of Steve's hand. "What in the _hell_ are those things?"

"We don't know." Steve said. "No one really does, except maybe the board, or special security… but they're supposed to be on our side." He explained, which really just made Carlos even more lost. "Whatever that means."

"Are you saying they're not people?"

"Could be." Steve shrugged. "Wouldn't want to touch those hoods and find out, personally. You're not even supposed to approach them. And if they're doing something, no matter what it is, you don't get in their way."

"This place is like a whole other world." Carlos sighed. It was a little exhausting. He couldn't take this in all at once, but he wasn't the type to just block things out. This was all, at its root, extremely interesting. Whether it was the skewed psychology of the locals or these things were actually happening, it was a gold mine for investigation. And there was nothing Carlos loved more than figuring things out.

o-o-o-o

The Chemistry room was different, as expected. Full of beakers and humming electrical equipment, just like some of the supplies he'd brought with him for personal studies. Also, of course it was full of wide black-topped tables as opposed to desks with Bunsen burners and sinks attached and within reach. It wasn't anything spectacular, but he could tell it provided, and that was all he really asked. He wasn't the sort that needed the fanciest equipment to draw any conclusions. He worked with what he had.

The professor was present, sitting in at his desk, studying some sheets of paper, maybe last minute grading? Who knew. Behind him, taped to the wall, there was an image of a clearly western portrayal of a dragon. It had five heads, too, all different colors. Most intriguingly, it appeared to be hand-drawn and water-colored. He could tell by the slight warps in the paper as it was not the type made for watercoloring. Why would a student draw something like that for a teacher? …Were five-headed dragons his favorite animal?

It seemed unlikely.

He didn't further question it before taking a seat.

o-o-o-o-o

His final period was English. He'd never been very interested in the ways language worked. Nature was always more interesting to him than culture, which explained why he was more interested than math and science than history and English. Science was a law. A theory, in all regards, technically, but when truth was found, if it ever was, it was unbreakable. It was solid, and definite, and debatable only by further research as opposed to difference of opinion. Whoever discovered the most, knew the most… and that was that.

History, man kind, culture, language… of that came with a struggle for right and wrong, arguments and ideas that could never be completely investigated due to being too long ago or simply because there is no truth. No right answer. He didn't frown upon that concept at all, but it didn't feel quite so secure.

These, among other reasons, are why he was so surprised to see a familiar face! Familiar, definitely, all though indescribable. But he could never forget the tan jacket, or that weird deerskin suitcase he took everywhere but never seemed to open. When Carlos asked about it the last time, his professor had only joked that it was full of flies.

Carlos had forgotten this man's name, and he felt terrible about it… but, just as quickly as he felt bad he began to remember… his first name! Wasn't Emmett? Or Everett? …Or Ernest?

The man smiled at him, and Carlos took it as an invitation to walk over.

They talked about the weather, how it was hot, and dry. He asked how Carlos was getting along in the new school, and Carlos said fine. Carlos asked why he'd become an English professor when he was formerly a biology teacher, and was told he excelled in many subjects.

After a few minutes of light conversation, he told Carlos that he had to start class soon, and to have a seat.

As Carlos walked, he smiled with nostalgia at having spoken to his old teacher. Then his smile faded, and slowly turned into a sneer. Why did he say everything was fine? Why didn't he ask about the weird shit that kept happening around here? Why didn't he demand to know why this guy didn't tell him what a strange place this was?

He didn't know why. But he didn't turn back around to ask, either. And never would.

The class went by quickly. Carlos may not have been that interested in the workings of the English language (it was his second language, but he knew more about it than most native English-speakers, at least in America) but he wasn't puzzled or bored by them either.

But when Professor… Professor… …

When _he_ ended the class, it wasn't dismissed, and Carlos already knew why. Closing broadcast. What kind of crazy shit would he hear this time?

It started off with something about a water park, and Carlos's face was immediately in his palms. Water supplies were probably dwindling enough as it was, and someone thought it would be all right to build a water park outside North Vale for recreation? ...And did he just say there wouldn't be any water?

Carlos wanted to sleep. Or leave. He had so many better things to do than this.

"_A few reporters witnessed a speech given by our new scientist today during our lunch hour, who I will now reveal is called Carlos."_

Oh… dear.

"_He has a square jaw, and teeth like a military cemetery."_

Please no.

"_His hair is perfect, and we all hate and despair and love that perfect hair in equal measure."_

That was a much more than mildly disturbing way of putting it. It was final, he was definitely getting a haircut. Tonight. He didn't care if he had to wait until after midnight for Telly to get back. It would be short in the morning and he would hear no more about it.

"_Carlos said that we were the most scientifically interesting community he'd ever come across, and that he was going to study, and investigate all of the weird stuff that is going on around here."_

Is this important? Seriously?

"_Then he smiled, and everything about him was perfect."_

"_And I fell in love instantly."_

Carlos sunk down in his seat, and shut his eyes, ignoring the possibility that half the students in class with him were now looking at him, as well as the urge to check. All he could think was cut if off. Cut it off.

Someone just get rid of it right now. This is far too embarrassing.

Cecil went on to talk about ghost cars passing by and seen from the windows at night, but Carlos had long since lost the ability to pay attention to that voice. He'd opened his eyes, and tried to remain nonchalant for the remainder, but he couldn't focus on the words, nor did he want to.

All he could hear in his head was that last coherent line, before he blocked it all out despite it being already too late.

_And I fell in love instantly._

_I fell in love instantly._


End file.
